Prince's of Darkness
by suprNEONligt
Summary: Inheritance, lies being exploited, Truths being told, new life, power, love, mate and a real family. How can anyone ask for more? Dumbledore bashing! Hermione Bashing! On Hold!
1. Prologue

The Prince's of Darkness

Prologue

A woman of inhuman beauty walked down a deserted street in the black of night. She was small, only standing at 5'3m with a thin and petite figure. She had thick long black hair that reached her tail bone. She was a pale as a mortal human could be. She had a slightly rounded heart shaped face with large onyx walnut eyes, a slightly stuck up nose and thick large dark rose red lips that would make any rose wither with jealousy. She was heavily breasted. Most would say she was a double D on sight. She had an hour glass body, a five inch waist line and matching hips with a matching booty. The only source of light came from the full moon, the glittering stars and the dull lights coming from the street lamps.

The woman turned a corner with the street sign that read 'Private Drive'. She walked to number four. She could smell a lot of blood. Too much for her liking, and went to investigate it.

She went floating over the fence and into the backyard where the smell was stronger. She landed on the bright green grass that looked nothing short of perfect. Her eye's changed. They became a glowing electric blue with a four pointed star as a pupil. Her body started to shift. The only sounds that were to be heard that silent night were the breaking of bones.

Where an inhumanly beautiful woman stood a creature of both dark and light creatures that were both dangerous and deadly. She was small, only standing at 5'3 with a thin, petite figure. She was she was only two shades darker than a piece of paper. She had large white wings that were seven meters in length and five feet in height. She had navy blue scales that were on the tops of her wings, some in between her thin perfectly sculpted pure black eyebrows. Some on her shoulders, elbows, hips, knees and all along her spine. Her hair reached the back of her knees. With the twitch of her pointer finger her outfit changed. She wore a black PVC bikini with matching PVC short shorts. She also wore a black trench coat that was ripped at the bottom and had two holes where her wings would come out.

With one flap of her wings, she took off into the air. Her wings started to move in a Humming Bird motion. Her wings gains speed until they were letting her hover. She saw a window with thick black iron bars on them. She hovered over to see a young boy, nothing but skin and bones. He looked no older than fourteen. The boy was lying in a pool of blood on a stained horrid olive green carpet.

She moved closer to inspect. She held onto the bars and breathed in. She could smell everything. The paint, wood, hell even the dinner of the neighbours had that night. She knew she had found where the smell of blood was coming from. She looked at the boy and inspected his wounds. She could see that he had a big bruise that was forming on his face and it was taking the shape of a fat fist. His shirt was for that seven times his size. _It belongs to a bloody whale_, she thought to herself. The shit was ripped but it was still covering any wounds that were under it from her sight but it was painstakingly obvious that there were serious wounds underneath considering it was soaked with blood.

His jeans were the same as his top. Seriously overly baggy for his thin body, they were also soaked in blood. But what caught her attention was that they were roughly put back on and weren't zipped closed. When she looked to his eyes, they were the most beautiful green she has ever seen, but when she went to look closer, they held sadness, defeat, hopelessness. They were just staring at nothing. They were glazed as if trapped inside of his own mind. They were hollow as they shed tears of pain and grief. She could see that he was man handled from the clumps of raven locks that stuck together.

She let her emotions rule her for two seconds and the bars were ripped from the wall. Well most of the wall from the room went flying across the night sky. It surprised her that with all the noise she just made, no one came out to see what caused the racket. It was then the smells from the room hit her like a ton of bricks. The scent of blood hit her, since it was the most prominent smell; it smelt heavenly, just like roses mixed with musk. Then the other scents of sweat, tears, mint, chocolate cloth, moth balls and sperm.

As her brain processing the scents her froze on the last one in, shock, horror, anger and sadness. She was at the boy's side in a millisecond. She quickly waved a clawed hand He was severely under weight, de-hydrated, stab wounds on his legs and arms. Seven broken ribs and four of them had punctured his left lung. A broken right wrist, a damaged spine and the last one made white hot blind murderous fury come into her glowing electric blue eyes. The word 'rape' appeared at the bottom of the page. Magic was wild and was calling a dangerous storm that was forming to fast to be natural.

She got control of her emotions before anything else drastically happened. At the top of the list was his name, age along with other specific details like his parents, both adopted and biological parents. She nearly lost control of her magic once again once she read who those parents were but quickly regained herself and promised pain upon those who had anything to do with this treachery.

She had to get the boy medical attention but the damage to his lungs is too bad to be recovered. Not even with magic, unless he came into his magical inheritance which she doubted would be coming anytime soon. But she could make him like her... A crossbreed God had created millennia ago. She was not as old as she looked. She was more than millennia old.

God came to her while she was hunting for fruits and nuts for her family, when God and the Metatron (1) {A Seraphim (2)}, came to her. He wished to give her a gift for what she had done for those without asking for anything in return. She was a perfectly made human and Gods favourite at the time. And he cross bred her from his Angels and dragons. But not just any type of Dragon, it was the Sannin (3). It was a large dragon that came in all colours. You could tell what dragon was Sannin from their four pointed star pupil and size. They were all about 37 feet long as a full adult but they could change their size to anything, they could become little mice sized dragons if they wanted to. It controlled all the elements and was made of pure magic. There were only a few left now. They lived in the cold or even high up in the mountains. There scales were stronger than a basilisks and giant hide put together. It was impenetrable.

She used her thumb nail and made a deep gash in her wrist and let the blood go into his mouth. She used her free hand to massage his through so the blood would not make him choke. She then started to chant in soft beautiful hypnotic whispers "Volo muto is puer. To curabo eum. Childe mea faciat. Integer mi childe. Aliquam fili. (4)"

After a couple minutes she licked her wound and it closed up. She stood up and walked away into the darkest corner and waited for her blood to make any changes.

The boy started to whimper, and then she could hear bones cracking and breaking. His limbs were growing and he was filling out. Muscle was growing fast on his body and any would from bruises to internal wounds were healed right before her eyes.

As the boy's change was happening she was planning out her revenge against Dumbledore for letting such pain coming to her Godchild and now her child. Dumbledore took this child from his family and gave him to another to try and get rid this child to go against his own family. It was like raising a pig for slaughter!

The girl came back to reality to see the transformation was complete. The boy had grown to a huge size of 6'6. His skin became a creamy pale complexion. His face was thinner, longer, and sharper. More aristocratic like, along with hollowed cheeks and any sign of her godson's blood adoption, that the bloody Potters had done was gone. He was no longer Harry Potter. Even his scar was gone. He looked so much like his sire, with the high cheek bones, pointed chin, slightly thicker petal pink lips. His hair had grown longer and was no longer a bird's nest. It became darker and looked so soft and silky.

The young man lying in front of her had stopped breathing for a full ten minutes. The boy sat up coughing and gasping for breath. After five minutes the young man gained his breath and got to his knees. The woman took one look at his eyes and held in a gasp, one turned to red and the other magenta. He let out a small little cries escape his throat. The raven crawled on his knees to that sweet smell that was coming from a dark corner.

Once he reached the corner he rubbed his face in her middle wanting her attention. "Looks like someone knows their mother" The woman's voice was soft, warm and musical. "Hungry Mummy" Was all the young man said. His voice was deep and strong but it held the innocence, weakness and vulnerability only a child's voice held. He was acting like a child, but this time someone was going to help him. She slit her wrist again with her thumb nail since his teeth wouldn't be in until a couple of days. When the young raven saw the wrist, he immediately latched his mouth onto the wounds and began feeding.

Notes:

Humming birds have the ability to Hover so they can eat from their flowers.

(1)The Metatron is the voice of God.

(2)A Seraphim is the highest choir of Angels.

(3)Sannin is a level higher than ANBU ninja from Naruto. I do not know if it is actually a dragon.

(4) "Volo muto is puer. To curabo eum. Childe mea faciat. Integer mi childe. Aliquam fili." Is Latin for "I wish to change this boy. To heal him. To make him my childe. Change my childe. Change my child."


	2. New Life Styles

Chapter 1- New Life styles

The young raven fully awoke in a soft king sized bed. He sat up tentatively looking at his surroundings. He has a 85x85 Metre square room painted in dark forest gren for his feature wall and every other all black. His bed had a canopy that was held 12ft above his bed with the finest see through black material around his bed tided together by forest green silk ribbons. On the right wall there was a pair of huge double oak doors with clear diamond snake handles, then across from the bed were another set of huge double oak doors with black diamond snakes for handles, then on the left wall there was a single oak door with a pure gold snake handle.

A pain shot through his mouth, he brought his hands up to his mouth and cradled it gently whimpering, then he looked down to his hand, wait- these weren't his hands, his hands weren't so colossal and delicate looking, they were short and feminine looking but here were these delicate looking colossal hands at the end of his muscled arms, wait- he didn't have this much muscle on his body before, he looked down to his legs, which were covered by a black duna with red japanese symbols, he flips the duna and the blood red sheets off of him, he sees these legs that were longer than his own, and more muscular, he looked down at his chest to see the body's torso was longer and broader and there was definitely ab's that stood out like in a 3D movie.

The pain from his mouth before came back with s vengence and his- no the body's hands, he thought to himself, went back to cradling his mouth and a cry of pain escaped his lips, for some unknown reason to him, he felt like he wanted and waited on for someone to come and comfort him and the he screams "MUM!" in pain, he didn't know why he even said that, he lies on his side and curls into a ball, the pain was becoming unbearable, he closed his eye's to try and stop to try and stop the forth coming tears. He then heard a door open and close, he say up whimpering "Mummy?" He whispered getting scared "Sweet childe, hush" A soft, warm and musical voice came, the young raven the felt himself calm down a bit and he let go of his mouth and held out his hands. His hands were clenching and unclenching like a fully, like a child wanting ti be picked up or like a child saying gimmie. He then heard the ribbon, untie and he moved over to let the person onto his bed. He never had such good hearing before. When he felt the bed shift and sink slightly, he jumped at the person. He sat in the persons lap and hid his face in the persons chest, and thats when he realised it was a woman, considering something large, soft but firm was sticking out of her chest, he jumped back a bit and his face burned up "Do you remember what your name is?" She asks in a soft and sweet voice rubbing soothing circles on his lower back, "Harry Potter" He states in a whisper "I have some bad news sweety. Harry Potter died at a year old. You were never Harry Potter" She states in the same voice "If thats true, then who am I?" He asks confused and lost "Your birth name is Kyros-Magnus Mathayus-Mopheus Riddle/Snape. The son of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and Severus Snape. But Dumbledore took you when the Potter boy died, they blood adopted you so no one could recognise you and take you away, but my blood and venom cancelled that out. You now look like how you are suppose to" Her voice was soft and caring but when she mentioned her voice turned to disgust and disdain. Harry or known by his birth name Kyros-Magnus sat in shock, it seemed after the mention of Tom Riddle being his father he lost his hearing but then recovered at the mention of Dumbledore, Unfucking believable, Tom Marvolo Fucking Riddle was his father, the famous Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, no it can't be true, no, it can't be true, Dumbledore said he couldn't love, Dumbledore wouldn't do such a thing like taking children from their parents, right? "Your lieing" Kyros-Magnus whispered in a sad devastated voice "Dumbledore wouldn't do that and Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort can't love" "Look, I would never lie to you, your my childe, my creation, and to lie to you would be like lying to myself. Dumbledore knew Pettagrew was alive, he purposefully got Sirius in Azkaban, since he is was Harry Potters Godfather, and Harry Potter was left in his care and he would have done anything that would keep his little godson happy. He needed Harry Potter to be broken. Sweety people aren't born broken, they are made broken. Why do you think he left Harry Potter with those muggles? He payed them to act the way they did, he pays them with Harry Potter's own money from the Potter Vault, he left Harry Potter to die with those muggles, he left Harry Potter there to be 'disaplined' so he could come along and play the hero, to take you away from that hell whole and take you to Hogwarts, to get you to trust him, a broken child will cling to the first person that shows them love and kindness, whether it is real or not. He never liked Harry Potter because he was powerful but he will try to curse you to the seventh level of Hell because you will become stronger and more powerful than anyone can be, I will make sure of it. Mz Figg knew how they treated Harry Potter, yet she did nothing, Dumbledore KNEW that Quirinus Quirrell was sharing his body with Tom, he KNEW that the diary was in the school, he KNEW what would happen, he KNEW about the basilisk, when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, that screwed his plans up a bit, in the final battle he wanted to make you his most useful pawn and most loyal follower and supporter. To use you until you killed your own father, like Tom killed his, but Tome knew his father, you didn't, he purposefully kept you in the dark, oh and Harry Potter's close friends are siding with Tom but they think you would make all of Griffindor go against them and they felt like they would betrayed Harry Potter, and that Longbottom boy is a good friend hanging around. He he was going to kill you after you killed Tom saying you were going dark." She explains in a quiet and soft voice, but nearing the end, it became disdainful and full of hate, but the hate was not directed at him or anyone but Albus Dumbleore. "Tom and your Mother/Father, have been searching for you ever since you were taken. Tom only tortures people when it comes to his son not being recovered. He always loved you and he still does. He knows your alive but he doesn't know where. You know, Dumbledore promised all the creatures, light and dark, that helped him fight in the first war that he would use his Wizengamot seat to change and make new the laws of creatures, but he never did. All he had to do was say one word and it would have been done. Tom always wanted these things, ever since he learned about them, sometimes its better to be feared than loved, to get things done. Why do you think that the creatures are not fighting with Dumbledore this time round, or some, especially the dark creature, are fighting with Tom? Tom wants to make a change" She says, her voice still soft and angry "What's your name? And how do you know this?" Kyros asks in a whisper "I'm Nyx-Adelyn Amethyst-Lilith De'Wynter. Your Godmother and creator" She states softly "Creator?" He asks confused "You were dying, even if I got you to St Mungos, Dumbledore would have gotten to you as well as his little order. Even if they patched you up, you would never be able to do the simplest spell or doing it the muggle way would have strained your body, considering how your lungs were severely punctured, your lungs would be basically dead so they would only absorb little amounts of oxygen. You would've had a difficult life, so being the Godmother I would hate to see you or anyone else for that matter be struggling for survival so I made you like me" She states softly "What are you exactly?" He asks curiously "I'm a ¼ Necromancer, ¼ Vampire, ¼ Fay, ¼ Bloodelf and I was touched by an Angel. You wont become part Angel until one taps you" She explains "Why do I call you mum?" he asks them whimpered when the pain in his jaw returned but the pain subsided when Nyx's finger ghosted over his jaw, then she held out her hand and out of thin air a ham bone with some little bits of ham still on the bone appeared in her hand and she held it out to him. "Chew on this, and suck out the marrow, it will help with your teeths development" She says as she hands Kyros his ham bone, he started to chew then he he crunched down on the bone and his teeth clashed at the middle and pain surged through his mouth and he whimpered.

Nyx ghosted her pointer over his mouth once again and the pain disappeared again. "How do you do that?" Kyros exclaimed "Magic, I'll teach you everything, we have our own library so you can sit in there with your tutors. You will not be below average or genius, it will not be acceptable" Nyx states sternly but also softly and warm, it left no arguing on his part. "Tutors?" He asks quietly "Yeah, you have a elf, fairy and fay tutor, you have me as your vampire, parsel, blood elf, necromancer magic and animagus tutor, another for metamorphus, you would've had me but I'm already teaching you so much, elder and elements, then another for occumalancy, ligamency and wiccan, then another for physical health and sport then another for magical creatures and languages all day every day and night but just day for now because your soul needs to settle back into your body again, and still getting use to the dramatic changes" Nyx explains, "Where am I? And who is my mother?" Kyros asks, "We are in the realm of Time, Time is frozen yet it is here, you understand? The only reason for time is so that everything does not happen at once, you get? A year here would be two weeks in the mortal realm and I told you before, your mother is Severus Snape, he is a wizard yes but wizards can get pregnant, thanks to magic" Nyx explains softlym Severus, Severus Fucking Bloody Snape, the bloody greasy git is his mother, could this get any worse "Prove it to me that you aren't lying to me" He dares "Your definitely their child. I have a heritage potion in the labs, which are located in the dungeons, there is a plain magic tapestry there as well" Nyx says sweetly she gently pushed Kyros off her lap got off the bed and held herhand out for hims to take, "We wouldn't want for you to get lost now would we?" She asks rhetorically with a giggle Kyros took the hand and got up, "Oh and Kiki, you know you aren't wearing those horrible wire glasses and that ugly curse mark is gone as well" Nyx says with a small smile gracing her features, with his free hand he touched his forehead where that horrible curse mark that cursed his very existence and then he touched the bridge of his nose and then he gasped with delight "Ok we are at the red wood stairs now please be careful" Nyx says slightly pleadingly towards Kyros, he looked down the stairs, they has small engravings of little dragons then painted in gold. They walked across, what seems like the lobby, they didn't cross anyone, so they then down some cold, dark grey/black stone stairs into the cold looking somewhat moist dungeons. They walked down the long corridor the walked through an old black door, there was a white tapestry on the floor across the room and on the nearest desk was a vile of of a thick brown liquid with flecs of green and orange, she lets go of his hand and goes to the vile, takes out the cork and motions Kyros to walk over to her, "Arm on the desk please" Nyx says, he does what he is told and Nyx's Nail sharpens to a point cuts a deep gash in his wrist, and he flinches whimpering, "I need some of your blood sweety, you know to get your heritage. He shakily gave his wrist still bleeding, she quickly put the vile underneath the wound, swished it around with heritage potion then dumped the potion onto the tapestry, while a tree was taking form, Nyx walked back to Kyros, licked his wound and it healed, Kyros breathed in the smells of the lab, he shivered in pleasure, he always loved potions, it always made him shiver in pleasure when he makes a potion. Nyx took him over to the tapestry, his face came first, a face was next to his was like looking in the mirror, but the face of the man next to his had one navy blue eye and the other black. Above the them were the faces of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and Severus Snape. But what surprised him the most was that he was related to all the Hogwarts founders, Merlin and he had a twin brother named Nicodemus-Octavius Thadeus-Theo Riddle/Snape. "If this is true, then the things you said about Dumbledore could be true as well. Will you teach me everything you know please?" He asks pleadingly "Yes, we all will" replies with a small smile, they walked back to Kyros's bedroom, Kyros suddenly felt tired, "Thats just your body needing rest, oh and Kyros, People aren't born broken, they are made broken" Nyx says.

When Kyros got to sleep he saw a 6'ft man with the finest platinum blonde hair that reaches his middle of his shoulder blades, tone torso, arms and legs, the only thing that covered his body was a pair of crimson red silk boxers, he had beautiful grey eye's and a thin aristocratic face, he looked like Draconis Lucius Arabax Malfoy, Kyros thought he looked like a child of Aphrodite "Hello my darling Melanin, Draco Malfoy, we shall meet soon my love" Kyros says lovinging and longingly as he caresses Draco's flawless creamy pale complexion.

* * *

><p>"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."<p>

Albert Einstein quote


	3. RiddleSnape

_Parseltounge_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- RiddleSnape

**One year later in the realm of Time**

Kyros-Magnus was hovering over a black lake meditating, when two tall men were walking towards him. One was standing at 6'4, long straight navy blue hair in a shaggy style that brushed his collarbone. He has an aristocratic face, creamy pale complexion, his eye's were an ice blue eyes that glowed vibrantly, long thin nose, strong jaw, high cheekbones and hollow cheeks. He was very well built and has very good taste in clothing, he was wearing an ice blue button up egyptian cotton threaded shirt that hugged his muscular figure perfectly, black slacks that hugged his hips and thighs, dragon hide boots and a fitted three button black jacket. The other man was standing at 6'2, longish bright orange hair that just said 'I-just-shagged', turquoise eye's, quite feminine but yet aristocratic, creamy pale complexion , soft skin, delicate structure, hollow cheeks. His taste in clothes were a bit more erotic, a dark green silk button up shirt that was half done up, thick leather pants that had quiet a few pockets and few chains hanging with a pair of cuffs hanging from a belt loophole with dragon hide boots. They were walking towards Kyros as he was meditating, the man with the sex hair flicked his wrist a bit as was hanging at his side, and Kyros was hit by a mega wave and washed up onto shore."VITALIS! ZACCHEUS!" Kyros yells, his magic was unfolding with his temper "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?" "I think it's obvious" Vitalis's deep voice drawls flicking his navy blue hair out of his eye's "Zaccheus, your parents named you wrong! You are no fucking where near being a bloody innocent!" Kyros growls threateningly and Zaccheus hid behind his dominate mate "Nyx wants you" Zaccheus's slightly higher pitched voice says being muffled as he hid his face in Vitalis's upper back.

Kyros slightly shook himself and he was magically dry as Alice Springs in the summer. He was wearing a sleeveless fishnet shirt with a few chains hanging around his neck with a black spiked chocker, we has black baggy jeans that had many pockets and hung low on his hips and it showed the tops of his silk mickie mouse boxers, as his jeans pooled at his steel toed and covered combat boots. He had one red eye and the other was magenta. He made his hair be choppy and it reached the bottom of his shoulder blades and made blood red streaks go through it. He hissed "_Point me Nyx-Adelyn Amethyst-Lilith De'Wynter" _A white piece of smoke appeared just above his head, it slowly took form a beautiful leaf green snake, it hovered as it move up the stairs, down the west wing where most of the bedrooms were, the snake disappeared through a pair of oak double doors, the library was seven times bigger than the one at Hogwarts. The snake went through a few bookshelves then disappeared a few feet from Nyx who was holding a stack of books "You wanted to see me Nyx?" He asks "It's time" She states "Write the letter, contact your brother and get ready, I'll be contacting Dumblefuck and enrol, the six of us, Sara, Kiara, Moira, Ophelia, you and me, into Hogwarts sweety, now off you go" Kyros walks away thinking of the plan, Part 1:Become part of fathers force. Part 2: If lucky get to mate with Draco. Part 3:Find recruits. Part 4: Destroy Dumbledore, his little order and anyone who stands in our way. Dark can not survive without light and light can not survive with dark, Neutral's can't do without both, as they are a mixture of both. Once he got to his room he walked over to the far wall was a yew desk, he sat down in his desk chair, waved his hand and piece of parchment appeared in front of his along with a navy blue inkwell and a black phoenix feather quill appeared in his right hand. He started to write.

Dearest Father and Mother/Father which ever you prefer,

I hope this letter finds you both in good health,

I am writing to you, to let you know that I am alive and well,

I and the people that have taught me, loved me and made me their burden when they saved my life, another conversation in person, will me meeting you.

I know that you father are at Malfoy Manor,

Oh and Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is not to be betrothed to anyone or touched my anyone, he is my mate and I will have no one have him except for me, I will not share my mate! I'll explain when we meet at the Malfoy Manor while you are your Death Eater meeting.

Don't you dare tell anyone, its dangerous enough that I send this in a letter that could be intercepted, then again my phoenix would kill those who try...

Mother/Father, you live at the end of Spinners End, please take care of father, you know how he gets as well as big brother Nicodemus-Octavious for me please, stop looking for me please, I shall see you all soon, I promise.

Oh, father, mother/father, in the box is the potion of youth and eternal life from the Angels, it will restore you to your youthfulness of your teens and you will never age again, and Nicodemus has just an eternal life one, we wouldn't want to take care of a baby Nic now would we?

Oh and Godmother, Nyx-Adelyn, says hello and Fenrir's daughter as well, tell him she is fine and they will be reunited once more.

Love you forever and always

Kyros-Magnus Mathayus-Morpheus Riddle/Snape

His writing was beyond perfect, it was so curved and elegant. He folded up the letter, grabbed a stamp that had the letter K on it and grabbed a blood red wax stick, he placed the stand next to the folded parchment, clicked his middle finger and thumb together and kept them togetheras a blue light appeared, he held the wax on top of the flame and ket the hot wax drip onto the parchment, he blew out the flames and quickly pressed the stamp onto the hot wax sealing the parchment, he blew onto the how wax and it dried and cooled instantly then onto the wax stick and packed the wax stick and stamp away. He whispered "Loki" and a black phoenix appeared with bright magenta eye's. He wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and Severus Snape on the front of the parchment. He attached it to Loki's left leg then he waved his hand and a small brown box that was tied with string appeared in his hand, he cast a feather lightening charm onto the box the attached it to Loki's right leg, "Take this to Malfoy Manor, you know what to do when someone tries to touch it, just only injure them, he needs all the help he can get. Make sure to get a reply Loki" he gently ordered the phoenix and the bird disappeared in black flames. A soft hissing came from under his desk. "_Stupid Odin, why did these humans bother to keep that THING!_" A beautiful ocean blue, 30cm snake came out hissing angrily "_Hello Sigyn, what happened with Odin?_" Kyros asked gently as he picks her up and she wraps herself around his wrist "_He insulted my hunting skills, he knows that I am better_" She hisses feeling insulted and frustrated "_Forget about him. Take care of my body while I go to the spiritual plane?_" He asks "_Yes Master Kyros-Magnus_" She accepts. He carried her to his huge soft king sized bed, lay down on his back and placed her onto his stomach, placed his hands at his sides then relaxed all his muscles.

**Some where in Muggle london**

Nicodemus-Octavious was on a raid with the Death Eaters when all of a sudden black.

He was now standing in this pure white landscape. He turned to see a man that was the same height as he was. 6'4, not looking over the age of 17, had pure black hair with green and silver streaks that reached to his lower shoulder blades, thin aristocratic face, creamy pale complexion, two large walnut eye's, one red and the other magenta, high cheeks bones, hollow cheeks, long thin nose, pink lips, well built body, definite muscles, large colossal and delicate looking hands. "Who are you?" The man in the black cloak and bone white mask asked "I'm your twin brother, I'm Kyros Magnus Mathayus-Morpheus Riddle/Snape. Hello Nicodemus-Octavious Thadeous-Theo Riddle/Snape. How are you darling brother. I don't- well you don't have much time so I'll make this fast. We will meet and be reunited once again. Make sure that mother/father and father follow through with the letter brother" Kyros says Nicodemus took off his mask to reveal a matching face, the only difference was his eyes were one navy blue and the other black. He then removed his black cloak to reveal a matching body, it was like looking in the mirror, except Nicodemus had plain black hair. "Brother, where are we?" Nicodemus asks "We are in the Spiritual Plane. See you soon brother" Kyros says then everything went black.

**In Malfoy Manor**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" A murderous looking Tom Riddle yells "We don't know my Lord, he wasn't even hit with a spell" a quivering death eater says. Everyone quivered in fear when Lord Voldemort was mad, the man struck fear in the deadest of hearts, as he did unspeakable things. Next to him was a crying devastated Severus Snape over their sons non breathing body when suddenly their son gasped for air, eye's wide, Severus tore off his son's mask and ripped open his cloak, Tom rushed over them, Nicodemus ad his hands over his heart, "My son, your alive! I couldn't bear to lose another"Severus whispers "You never lost Kyros, he was made to be someone he wasn't I guess" Nic said "What? Where did you hear that name?" Severus asks desperately "Well he pulled me into the spiritual plane and he explained that we will all will be reunited some time soon" Nic says "My sons alive, Our sons alive" Tom whispers to himself.

At that moment a black phoenix with magenta appeared from black flames, with a letter and package attached to its legs. A death eater went to go touch the letter and package but the phoenix screeched and purple fire balls came out of its long dark beak and severely burned the death eater "I think that phoenix belongs to baby brother" Nic says Severus walks over and takes the letter and package from the bird, "T-T-Tom" He stuttered Tom walked over and looked at the letter, he snatched it from Severus's shaking hands, Tom tore the letter open and read through the curvaceous elegant writing. He then looked at the package in awe. "I think he wants a reply because the bloody chicken that can fly ain't leaving" Nic says nodding his head towards the phoenix, the bird screeched at the insult. If looks could kill, Nicodemus would have been dead five times over and sent to the seventh level of hell from the evil glare the phoenix was giving. "whats your name? Who do you belong to?" Severus asks, a voice entered every head in the room it was a deep husky voice "My name is Loki, after the Norse God, The sly, trickster of the Norse Gods. Son of two giants. Also known as Sly one, The Trickster, the Shape Changer and the Sky Traveller. Becomes increasingly more evil. He was also responsible for the death of Balder. Bound until Ragnarok. And I and bound to young Master Kyros-Magnus Mathayus-Morpheus Riddle/Snape. Such a good thing that Mistress Nys-Adelyn found and saved his life. Poor boy. And you you Boy, you may be young masters brother but you will respect your betters!" "Well we better reply to our son" Tom says having a small smile gracing his lips at his sons pet, it was a proud majestic creature that never let people walk over him.


	4. Youth and Meet the Family

I know it's late, I had a little problem writing it, but I had a little help from a friend of mine. I know its short but the next one will be longer I promise! Though this is not my favorite one but review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- Youth and meeting the family<p>

**Time realm**

Kyros sat on the floor looking up at his bed. There was two large personally made suitcases that had undetectable extension charms on each suitcase, so his whole closet fit in them. They were leaving for Malfoy Manor today, in about twenty minutes, or ten, he couldn't remember then again he wasn't paying close attention to what Sara was saying earlier. Sarah, full name, Sarah Kia-Marie Nightwalker, she is the clan leader, but we do our own thing basically, she says we are to do what we think is right, not what other people think what we should do and be. She also tutored Kyros in Wiccan, Occumalancy and Ligamency. She stood at 5'6, thin face, white as a sheet of paper, pure black eye's, no white anywhere, deep purple hair, large breasted, small waist, thin, muscled, highly intelligent, not very patient, wild child, beautiful and deadly.

There was a knock on the door and a orange head appeared through it. "Time to go Kiki" Zaccheus says softly. Kyros got off the wooden floor, collected his suitcases off his bed and walked through the door and into the lobby. Kyros shrunk his luggage and put them into his jean pockets. "Ok, get ready everyone! This might hurt a bit!" Sarah says warningly, "Yes Sarah"they replied in sync.

**Malfoy Manor**

One minute we were in a luxurious lobby twice the size of the great hall decorated with treasures and absolutely beautiful paintings and amazing well done detail, then another minute they were in a white room, the windows covered by black curtains, and the room full of black cloaked figures with bone white masks, to Kyros, it was not as luxurious as he wished but then again everyone has a different taste in what luxury is.

"Hmmm, not bad, but not as good as the castle" Kyros says loudly "Severus Tobias Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle, dad, father, I'M HOME!" He says screaming the last two words with a huge face splitting grin, he then was tackled into a hug though when the black cloaked figure made contact with him it made a sound of thunder and yet with the force the tackle was, he should have been on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the cloaked figure "Hello, dad or mother, you never replied to how you want to be acknowledged as" Kyros says releasing the cloaked figure from the hug, he waved his hand and the cloak and mask to reveal Severus Snape. The man let go of his son, then a snake like looking figure appeared next to Severus. "My son" He whispered then brought Kyros into a hug. Once they separated Kyros sniffed the air and moved around following a heavenly sent of jasmine flowers, cinnamon and vanilla. He stopped at a pretty tall Death Eater when all of a sudden he waved his hand and the mask and cloak disappeared to reveal a tall, pale, platinum blonde haired male, with stunning features. "Draconis, my precious Dragon" He whispered and nuzzled the side of Draco's neck. "Your real, your actually real, oh Kiki" He whispers in relief and pulls Kyros by the front of his clothes closer to his body, as if it was instinct.

"What is he doing?" Tom asks looking at Kyros "He is starting to bond with young Draconis, his mate. That's what we have to talk about, he doesn't want Draconis as a Death Eater" Nyx explains "He wishes for him to be a basic child bearer and lover, he wants a family, and if you deny him what he's always wanted he will kill you. He is very passionate about having a family" "Really eh? Then we must give keep what makes him happy, Don't you agree Sev?" Tom asks "Yes, I agree with Kyros's decision but he should know it would be difficult because having a family while Draco is at Hogwarts isn't easy because of Dumbledore will be able to get his hands on Draco" Severus explains "We already fixed that" Vitalis drawls "We all are going and Kyros is going with our last name so I don't see the problem. He already agreed, we can get Nicodemus to take our last name and no one will ever find out unless they want to poke there noses in somewhere they shouldn't be and they want to keep their live" "That's commendable" Severus says "Plus, we could get you more followers" Sarah says in a giggly voice "Whats got you so giggly?" Zaccheus asks and Sarah points to Kyros and Draco who seem to be exploring each others body. "Kyros, behave yourself" Nyx scolded and Kyros growls at her "Excuse me, you will behave yourself or you will find yourself over Vi's lap, understood?" Nyx says, her voice smooth as silk and it had a harshness to it, Kyros did a double take, Nyx never spoke to him like that before, he let a small whimper escape his throat and bowed his head in shame.

This woman was like his mother, she taught him so much, she took care of him, helped him even though sometimes he didn't deserve it. Her disappointment in him crushed him, his heart nearly broke in two when he knew he upset her in anyway or mad her angry or anything negative. Draco was next to Kyros, stroking his arm trying to comfort him. It seemed to Draco that Nyx was a special person in his life and that is the reason why he was acting like a submissive "Yes mum, sorry mum, I'll be good mum" Kyros's voice held sadness and self-disappointment, he looked like he wanted to cry "Oh come here" She says in a tired voice and opens her arms, he appeared in them only seconds later "Ok, Draco when he gets like this, all emotional and filled with sadness or anything of the sort, just hug him and kiss his forehead, he'll calm down after a while" Nyx instructed rubbing Kyros's back soothingly and kisses his forehead, Nyx started to feel her shirt get wet, "Oh, Kyros, calm down, sweetie, deep breaths... yeah, good good, more deep breaths... there better?" Nyx says pulling him at arms length, looking at him in the eye, "Yeah, sorry I made you upset with me" He says and sits at Nyx's feet, leaning on her short legs.

Severus and Tom were standing there with the look of shock written on their faces, "It helps when you're the creator" she replies to their silent question, "which comes to my question, why haven't you haven't taken the potions?" "We just needed to know what happened properly and we weren't entirely sure that you sent it." Tom says "Being cautious can bring you far in life but if you don't take chances well, you can't say you have lived an actual great life" Zaccheus says as Draco sits next to Kyros and curls into his side in Kyros's protective grip. "Very true, I can see why your his mate" Kiara mumbles to Zaccheus who just smiled. "Just take the potions and we will help you" Nyx says.

**Hogwarts, School of Witch craft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's Office**

An old man sat behind an oak desk when alarms went off in his office and the floating planets spun faster and faster. He disappeared in a set of flames.

**Private Drive**

The old man appeared of the street of number 5 Private Drive in the dead of night where normal human beings would be asleep. He walked as fast his old legs could carry him. He literally popped into the house, searched through the house and his weapon was no where in sight.

This is bad, he thought, his weapon has gone missing, he has to get his weapon back before anything he doesn't want anything else not going to his plan. He popped out of number 5 and appeared in an old, dusty hallway. A plump orange haired woman walked through a old door that looked like it was going to disintegrate any minute. "Molly, get the order here immediately" His voice was urgent. All of a sudden a raggedy looking man walked through the door, "Albus what happened? Is Harry ok?" He asked urgently "Its not good news Sirius, not good" The old man's voice was grave.

* * *

><p>I'm writing three other ff's right now, two on the Mortal Instruments, my other favorite series next to Harry Potter, and one on Bones, ENJOY!<p> 


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Sorry but my computer crashed and everything is gone so, give me some time so I can begin again and I might re-write a couple of chapters as well so please bare with me please.

Please and Thank you!


End file.
